randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfram Alaster Ӕngrilor III
Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (conjurer), Summoner; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Azuth, Thoth, Sune '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''27 '''Height: '''1.79 m; '''Weight: '''74 Kg '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; '''Birthday: '''Greengrass Festival; '''Zodiac sign: '''Raven '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon '''Family: '''Emily (mother), Faeron (father), Gerard (younger brother), Ashley (younger sister), Illia (cousin), Alyssa (fiancée) '''Familiar: '''Zack (raccoon) '''Cohort: '''Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax “Ariik” (spectator beholder) 'Planar allies: '[name: classified] (zelekhut) '''Employees: '''Albert (butler) '''Contacts: Robert “Bob” Efford (human wizard diviner, teacher at the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon); Orson W. Radcliff (human ranger, fighter, knight of Silverymoon); Avani Autumnleaf (moon elf cleric of Tymora); Sheryl Woodrow (human bard, theater actress); Jergal Autumnleaf (moon elf ranger) Main followers: Darach (half-elf sun, cleric of Thoth); Lance (human ranger), Sabrina (gnome wizard evoker); Cynthia (human, bard) Jobs: 'Adventurer, Asssociate Researcher of the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon, Vice-leader of the League of Monster Knowledge '''Crafts & Arts: ' Oil painting '''Hobbies: Collections of insects (butterflies, moths and beetles), mollusks, rocks and minerals '''Languages: '''Common, Chondathan, Illuskan, Draconic, Infernal, Celestial, Elven, Drow '''Weapons: '''What for, when you control the forces of the planes? Wolfram é o primeiro filho de uma família nobre de Águas Profundas. Nunca gostou muito dos costumes e frivolidades da nobreza, mas aprecia boa comida e lugares limpos e confortáveis. A família Ӕngrilor possui muitas terras de vinhedos ao redor de Águas Profundas. Wolfram nunca se interessou por tomar conta dos negócios da família. Em sua adolescência foi estudar na grande Universidade Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Almejava prestígio, mas nunca foi um aluno excepcional, pois era preguiçoso demais para estudar para as provas. Mas mesmo assim destacava-se na prática, mostrando grande habilidade (principalmente para a Conjuração). Estudou mais a fundo os segredos da Invocação, tornando-se um especialista e mais tarde um Summoner. Atualmente mora em Lua Argêntea, trabalhando em sua pesquisa sobre os monstros e suas habilidades, capacidades e modos de vida. Wolfram gosta das coisas boas e finas da vida: aprecia uma comida bem preparada, o conforto, bons livros e boa música; veste-se bem e adora flertar com belas mulheres. Estabeleceu um relacionamento amigável com Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax, um beholder spectator que encontrou certa vez. Os spectators não são como o restante de sua raça, eles se interessam por assuntos filosóficos, e Wolfram e Ariik logo descobriram que tinham muito que aprender um com o outro. Um zelekhut que Wolfram invocou certa vez ficou muito contente com a missão para a qual o mago pediu assistência: caçar um perigoso fugitivo. O zelekhut decidiu que Wolfram era confiável o suficiente e lhe disse seu verdadeiro nome para que ele possa ser invocado quando houver algum problema semelhante. Wolfram passou a maior parte de seus dias de aventureiro com seus companheiros Bob, Orson e Avani, mas eventualmente cada um decidiu seguir rumos diferentes. Atualmente encontrou outros companheiros que também apreciam o estudo dos monstros faerunianos e extra-planares e, com eles, iniciou a guilda League of Monster Knowledge, supervisionada por um mago velhote louco. Atualmente mora em Lua Argêntea com Alyssa, trabalhando em sua pesquisa sobre os monstros e suas habilidades, capacidades, modos de vida etc. A Liga está em plena expansão, com dois prédios (e um terceiro em vistas) e algumas dezenas de integrantes. Além do seu trabalho, Wolfram também decidiu perseguir e exterminar o traidor Chrome. Category:Main Character Category:Forgotten Realms Character Category:League of Monster Knowledge